


Story time

by haithuong313



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haithuong313/pseuds/haithuong313





	Story time

 

Thousands of years existing on Earth seemed to have killed Emil, but actually not. Something inside him, not the spell or body that had no life, still keep Emil alive, although it was just a rigorous existence. At least he was able to find Kaine and Yohna, enjoying the last great summer before mankind stepping to the edge of extinction. But there is this one thing that makes no sense: no one remembers a man named Nier. As if it is not weird enough, all the evidences of Nier's existence also disappeared, as if he had never existed and Emil's memory was merely a product of imagination. Only after asking Kaine many times did he know that she also felt that there were holes in her memory that she could not understand, and those the "ghost memories" just became more intense when she saw Luna Tear flowers. Memories are like wild weeds in their minds; the body could be destroyed by time but they are still growing green.  
  
After all, human beings in particular, or human beings in general, can not escape the law of nature, human beings will die, humanity will decline. But for a species, or so-called a monster like Emil, one hundred years of humanity is just as short as a summer. Not for a long time, he had to attend Kaine's funeral, Yohna's and even his butler Sebastian's... He thought that after crying so much he could shed no more tear, but his soul can still heal in order to be shattered again, again. Sometimes he remembers Nier's hand, wiping tears on his face and said, "We, though not entirely human, continue to exist for some reasons." Emil did not understand. Being alone in this world, no one to shares stories, songs or just a question with, what is the meaning of this exsistance?  
  
Humans continue to walk on the road of destruction. That's when the aliens came. With optimistic nature and hospitality, Emil thought that this could be an opportunity to ask for their help to revive his dying planet. But all they wanted was destruction, the destruction of all life that is not machines on earth - as if everything was not bad enough. Emil went crazy, he did not care anymore. He used to be scared of using his power, which could easily destroy a village in the blink of an eye before he could save anyone. Emil cloned his body into hundreds thousands of weapons, alone in the bombardment facing bloodthirsty alien. Since the population on Earth was so small already, he was not worried about having to hurt anyone, as if in this world there was just Emil alone and the madness that has been suppressed for thousands years. He also realized that each time he cloned, pieces of his memory would be detached, some faded and disappeared. That made Emil feel very interesting. Each memory lost, each part of his pain is gone; forgeting is cool, he does not need memories to fight. If so, he will disappear in to void before he even realize it. Maybe death is really a privilege.  
  
But in the end, as a joke, Emil was not dead. At least now Emil has learned to curse God or someone damn bastard that created him this way. The aliens were swept away before they could destroy half of his clones. However, due to the abuse of excessive cloning, Emil's original body seems to be useless now, and he has to use other clones to take care of himself and find a way to restore his body. Hey, although his mind is erased, survival instinct is still too active. The clones traveled around and collected goods to find a way to restore Emil.  
  
The invasion of aliens is not completely negative either. They brought with them the advanced technology called AI, which is similar to the earth's machinery but has some more development to it. Machines, for example, can only be programmed to response with the available answers programmed into them, but AI can make its own choices based on situations, so they are less mechanical and more flexible. A new AI is created just like a kid except that they have a lot of data stored in memory, while looking at people to gather new things and create new data. Interestingly, AI tends to be less violent than humans unless they are programmed to be violent, because their logic processes are separated from emotion and therefore, they are less likely to have perverted or twisted thoughts. They are generally safe for humans.  
  
Humans continue to develop AI technology to create AIs that protect themselves from zombies, or smart house that regulate themselves against radiation. Thus, their lives become better. Although the extinction did not stop. Emil, while having nothing to do after the war, tried to learn the technology himself and produced the first AI. At this point he has a new body thanks to new technology, a normal human body though for him now the hovering skeleton body or the human body is no longer matter. Emil learns very fast, maybe after so many years it made him more patient and calm. The first AI Emil tried to make was Nier - the absence of Nier has always been something that made him uneasy. However, this is more difficult than making normal AI, since the tendency for self-learning makes controlling the personality of an AI almost impossible, Emil can only rely on the final development of AI, if not exactly as desired, cancels that AI and recreates another AI with added data ... All work is done in a mainframe (big computer and also the new body of emil), to avoid generating more technology waste. At this point Emil realizes the ability to use computer to connect with other clones, he can move and "enter" real bodies with the "teleport" speed as in movies.  
  
\- Emil. I thought I would never see you again!  
  
Emil's tiny body was hugged by Nier. The others Emil (Emil's clones) also happily hugged Nier to make a big mess. Nier's tears dropped on his hair felt like raindrops on dry land. After so many years, Emil finally had a reason to cry like a child.  
  
After all, Emil accepts that he can not "reconstruct" a Nier as in his memory, he can only have an almost identical AI. Of course the resurrection of a dead man would be very "scary" so he did not ask for it. Moreover, Nier AI is also developing a special feeling for Emil, so he has nothing to complain about. At least he now has a friend to share his lonely days.  
  
(And Nier AI also tell Emil to create a Yohna AI, quite fitting with his character.) Emil is also in the process of creating Kaine's and Weiss's AI, but his memories are already blurry. Many of the memories he has to rely on Nier to confirm its accuracy, so the process is still slow.  
  
After years of hiding inside the server, Emil goes out to experience the world with Nier. The former world sank in the shadowy gray of disease and garbage has now regained its green color. Is it real that human existence is a kind of disease that the planet wants to get rid of (Emil laughs). New inhabitants of the earth are now scattered AI, living in harmony with abundant flora and fauna. Among them are some of the more special inhabitants, the elite ones named YohRa (he was told so), whose task is to fight the machine monsters of the same kind as the aliens invading the earth a long time ago. And a lot of Emil clones went on being street vendor. Nier was very interested that the planet had just has a new creature called Emil: shy, insecured but extremely cute (even with the skeleton mask). Emil is just in terrible shame. Now that magic inside him has been exhausted, he can only maintain life by storing his mind in the mainframe and using the body of the clones. But these days for him is really peaceful, being with his beloved looking back on the time has passed on earth where the grass was green again, just as their hearts somehow were healed. They also find and maintain some of the sites they have visited in past life such as Kaine's house or the old temple in Facade where the wedding took place and Emil asked how he could become a bride.  
  
Nier gently hold Emil's hand in the ancient music from an old jukebox.

**End.**


End file.
